Look After You
by 7thxheavenxx
Summary: Jan's really looking forward to going on a date, but when Alice overhears what he's planning for the evening she's forced to step in and call it off, upsetting Jan. One-shot.
**I've never written for "The Brady Bunch" before, but I've watched it on TV for many years now and after rewatching an episode I was inspired to give writing for this show a shot. I wrote this kind of quickly but hopefully it's okay.**

* * *

While carrying all of her school books in her hand, Jan was all smiles as she entered the kitchen. The boy she was currently crushing on had asked her out and they were going on a date later that evening. Alice and Peter noticed how cheerful she was and Alice commented on it.

"I take it today was a good day at school?" Alice observed.

"It sure was! Tim finally asked me out! We're going to go see a movie later this evening," Jan smiled.

Peter looked disgusted. "Why would you want to date that jerk?"

"He's not a jerk!" Jan replied defensively. "People have the wrong idea about him. I've been tutoring him in math after school for a month now and he's been very nice."

"What makes you think this guy is a jerk Peter?" Alice wondered.

"I can make a list, but one reason is he trips people when they walk past him on purpose," Peter answered.

"He _used_ to do that in junior high. He's matured since then! You'll see that he's a good guy tonight. Especially if we go on more dates," Jan assured him.

"I'm sure he is," Alice smiled. "Pete, your sister is fond of him so try to keep an open mind. People do change."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Whatever. If you want to date slimy people that is your business."

Peter walked past her as he exited the room and Jan shot him a nasty glare. She then turned to Alice. "Thank you for believing me Alice. You'll see when you meet him tonight that he is really nice. I'm going to go upstairs and let mom know about my date tonight."

* * *

Four hours later Jan was sitting in the front of the mirror applying makeup. Tim was going to be there soon and she was really excited. Marcia and Cindy came in to talk to her before she left.

"Peter said you're going on a date with a slime ball," Cindy said.

Jan rolled her eyes. "Peter's wrong."

"Just be careful tonight, okay Jan? I don't know if this guy is as bad as Peter says he is or not but I don't want anything bad to happen," Marcia advised.

"I will. Oh Marcia, can I borrow that necklace of yours I've had my eye on? I think it would go really well with this top," Jan asked.

Marcia smiled. "Sure. Just take good care of it."

Marcia took it off of her neck and handed it to her. "Thanks! You're the best big sister ever. So what are your plans for tonight?"

"I don't have a date so I'm playing board games with Bobby and Cindy tonight," Marcia answered.

"Wow, Marcia Brady doesn't have a date?" Jan teased.

"Don't rub it in," Marcia replied.

Bobby entered their room holding two board games in his hand. "I'm setting up the game so we can get started so hurry up."

"Okay I'll be right there," Marcia said. Cindy and Bobby both left the room. "I better go join them. I hope your date goes well."

Jan stood up and examined herself. "Thank you. Do I look okay?"

Marcia couldn't help but notice how grown up she looked. "You look beautiful."

* * *

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Mike and Carol were out with friends so Alice was the one to answer the door. The jacket he was wearing gave away that he was on the football team.

"Hi! You must be Tim," Alice reached out and shook his hand.

"Hi. Are you Jan's mom?" Tim asked.

"No, I'm Alice their maid. Come on in and take a seat. Jan should be down in a minute," Alice said.

Alice went back into the kitchen to clean up and Marcia, Bobby, and Cindy came in to introduce themselves.

"Hi I'm Jan's older sister Marcia," Marcia shook his hand.

"And I'm Cindy and this is Bobby," Cindy added.

"Nice to meet you all. Do you have a phone I could use for a minute?" Tim asked.

"Sure, right through the kitchen," Marcia pointed.

Tim reached the phone into the room next to the kitchen to have some privacy. He dialed into the phone and started talking to his friend somewhat quietly to avoid anyone else from overhearing.

"I'm having second thoughts... I know, I know but I really like Jan and I'm nervous about how she'll react..."

Alice started dusting around the refrigerator when she realized she could hear what he was saying when she was that close. She didn't want to easedrop but since Peter wasn't a fan of his she was curious.

"Yes I've got condoms, lots of them... I was thinking after the movie, maybe even cutting the movie short and parking somewhere if she wants to... I know man. I'm just nervous."

Alice's eyes grew wide. She knew Jan had no idea what he was planning. Now that she knew there was no way she was going to allow her to go out. Since Mike and Carol weren't home she had to be the one to tell her the date was off.

"Yeah look I've got to get going. She'll be ready any minute. I'll let you know what happened tonight when I get home. Bye."

Alice angrily rushed in there before he could come out. "Sit!" Tim quickly sat down. "I overheard enough of that phone call to know Jan isn't going out with you tonight."

"I thought you were her maid..." Tim looked confused.

"Yes I am _the maid_ , but those kids are like my own. I will do whatever I can to make sure they don't get hurt," Alice explained.

Tim stood up. "Look let's just forget about what you overheard, I promise..."

"Just go," Alice cut him off.

"Nothing is going to happen tonight!" Tim exclaimed.

"Go!" Alice pointed out the door sternly.

Tim stormed out and Alice had a minute to figure out how she was going to break the news to Jan. She figured the truth would be best, but she knew she was going to be crushed. She went into the living room and paced back and forth by the staircase until Jan came down.

"Is Tim here yet?" Jan smiled.

Seeing Jan all dressed up and excited made it more heartbreaking for Alice to tell her the truth. "Yeah, honey, he was. I sent him home."

Jan's face dropped. "Why would you do that Alice?"

"I know you're going to be upset but I overheard him on the phone..."

"This is because of what Peter said! I can't believe this! I've been trying to go out with him all month and you ruined it! I won't forgive you for this!" Jan yelled as she ran up the stairs. She was all the way before Alice could get another word in.

Alice walked to the kitchen teary-eyed. She loved the kids so much and she hated when any of them were mad at her. Marcia took a break from the game and followed Alice to see what was going on.

"Alice what's going on?" Marcia asked concerned.

Alice sat at the kitchen table trying hard not to cry. "I overheard him on the phone. He was going to try to get Jan to fool around with him tonight. I know Jan's going to hate me for a while, but I just couldn't let her go and be put in that situation."

"Don't feel badly, you did the right thing. I'll try to talk to her and let her know what happened," Marcia said.

"Thanks honey," Alice forced a smile.

Marcia went up to her room where Jan was sobbing uncontrollably into her pillow. She took a seat on the edge of the bed beside her and touched her arm lightly.

"Can we talk?" Marcia asked.

"I can't believe she did that to me!" Jan cried. "I've never been so mad at Alice in my life!"

"Jan you didn't hear the whole story," Marcia said.

Jan glared at Marcia angrily. "You're on Alice's side?"

"She protected you! That creep was going to try to fool around with you tonight," Marcia explained.

"Get out!" Jan exclaimed.

"Jan!" Marcia barked back.

"I said get out!" Jan yelled.

Marcia sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get through to her and left to continue playing the game.

* * *

They left her alone for an hour to give her time to calm down. Alice passed by her room. She hadn't come out yet, but she no longer heard her crying so she figured she would try again to see if Jan would hear her out.

"Jan?" Alice tapped on the door.

"What do you want?" Jan snapped angrily.

"I'm really sorry about how tonight went," Alice apologized.

"I'm sixteen years old! If it's true what Marcia told me then I could have handled myself. I wouldn't have done anything," Jan said.

"I know you wouldn't have. I wasn't worried that you would do something. I didn't want you to have to be in that situation. I know you're more grown up now, but to me you're still a kid and I wanted to protect you the way your parents would have if they knew what was going on," Alice explained.

Jan shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I can't be mad at you for that."

"This is a topic that your parents are going to have to talk to you about, but if you want my advice I think there are a lot of better guys out there," Alice advised.

"Doesn't make it hurt any less," Jan replied.

"I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" Alice asked.

Jan nodded. "I'm sorry for getting so mad at you. I just really liked him, but I won't be trying to go out with him again."

Alice smiled and hugged her. "I love you Jan."

Jan hugged her back. "I love you too."


End file.
